


You Won't Ever Have to Hide

by liveinfury



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty takes things like a champ because he knows what he got himself into by dating Jack Zimmerman.</p><p>He draws the line when he finds himself being shoved into Jack's coat closet when a few of his teammates knock on his door, unannounced. If Bitty wasn’t so angry he’d probably find the irony of it a little comical.</p><p>There’s only so much a boy can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won't Ever Have to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you write some Jack/Bitty angst? Maybe Jack is trying too hard to hide their relationship and is kind of being an ass?
> 
> title taken from Take Care by Drake.

Bitty takes things like a champ because he knows what he got himself into by dating Jack Zimmerman.

He draws the line when he finds himself being shoved into Jack's coat closet when a few of his teammates knock on his door, unannounced. If Bitty wasn’t so angry he’d probably find the irony of it a little comical.

He gets why hiding their relationship is necessary, he’s totally fine with that. What he doesn’t understand is why Jack can’t at least let him meet his teammates as Eric Bittle, Jack’s old teammate and friend. Bitty knows people always label him based on the way he looks and talks, but just because he and Jack are friends, doesn’t mean they’ll assume things. He didn’t think Jack was this embarrassed by him.

There’s only so much a boy can take.

His teammates invite themselves inside saying they noticed how down Jack looked the past week or so and decided to come over and cheer him up with video games and smoothies.

Bitty hopes Jack can convince them to leave, but of course, that doesn’t happen.

When he hears the clinking of beer bottles, he feigns a smile and walks out of the closet with one of Jack’s smaller coats in hand.

“Jack, I found it!” he exclaims as he walks into the living room.

Three of Jack’s teammates, Tater, Snowy, and Guy all stare at him in confusion.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t realize you had guests.” Bitty says.

Jack looks like a deer in headlights and makes no move to introduce them or say anything.

Bitty steps up and says, “I’m Eric, but you can call me Bitty. I’m Jack’s friend from Samwell, I was just visiting.”

The boys all introduce themselves one by one and seemed pleased to see Bitty.

“Well anyway, I should be on my way. I forgot my coat here last time I came down, so I had to crawl through the closet to find it,” Bitty laughs. “But I got it, so I’ll be out of your hair.”

The boys all protest and ask him to stay.

“Join us,” Tater says.

“Yeah, the more the merrier,” Guy adds.

“Tell us some of Jack’s secrets, what was he like in college?” Snowy asks.

Bitty looks over at Jack for approval but he remains silent and stares down a spot on the floor.

Bitty sighs and claims he has a test in the morning to study for. He says his goodbyes and heads for the door.

“Stay,” Jack says from behind him, voice breaking.

Bitty hesitates and turns back to looks at him. Jack’s walking over with a pleading look on his face.

“I’d like you to stay, please, Bitty.”

Bitty looks up and sees the sincerity in his eyes.

“I don’t know. I have to study,” Bitty responds.

Jack lowers his voice so only they can hear each other. “Please, Bits. I’m a dick, I know and I’m so sorry. I panicked and did the worst thing I could have.”

“You just want me to stay because now you know they aren’t judging me,” Bitty says.

Jack looks taken aback. “It wasn’t about them judging you.”

“Sure it wasn’t. You were scared that people would know I was gay just by looking at me and that they would assume things about you too. You’re embarrassed to be seen with me,” Bitty manages to say around the lump in his throat.

“No, Bittle. That’s not it!” Jack exclaims.

“Then what is it?” Bitty hisses, putting his hands on his hips.

They’re trying to keep their voices down but he’s sure Jack’s teammates can vaguely hear them. Bitty opens up the door and drags Jack outside with him.

“I didn’t want to share you,” Jack mumbles.

Bitty scoffs. “What are you talking about.”

“Look at you! You’re so charismatic and beautiful, every time we would hangout at Samwell you’d always get everyone’s attention and they would get yours,” Jack explains.

“Jack, I’m pretty sure everyone’s attention was and is always on you. They never cared about me, I was just more approachable,” Bitty says, rolling his eyes.

“Well I like being the only one in Providence who knows you. I know that sounds possessive and crazy, but it’s the truth,” Jack admits.

“Jack, honey, you can’t be serious,” Bitty says, feeling most of his anger drain away.

“Obviously I want our relationship to stay a secret for now because of hockey, but I wanted to keep you, Eric Bittle the person, a secret too because you’re mine,” Jack says.

“You’re right, it does sound possessive and crazy,” Bitty says, smiling. “Jack, sweetheart, I love you, like an insane amount. You don’t have to worry about other people, my attention is always on you even when it doesn’t seem like it. It’s actually pretty unhealthy.”

“Sorry, Bitty,” Jack says, wincing. “I know I can be insecure sometimes, I’m just not good at sharing.”

“Oh honey, insecurity isn’t a good look on you,” Bitty says, placing a hand on Jack’s waist. “But I do understand where you’re coming from.”

“You do?” Jack asks.

“Of course. You’re a star in the NHL, everyone wants to talk to you, be your friend, date you. It can all take a toll on my self-esteem sometimes,” Bitty admits, refusing to make eye contact.

Jack tilts Bitty’s chin up so their eyes meet and leans in to give him a chaste kiss.

“Don’t let it, please don’t let it,” Jack says as he pulls away. “I love you and if I wanted anyone else I wouldn’t be with you, you have to know that.”

“I do! Whenever I feel that way, I remember that, but you need to start believing that too.”

“I-yeah I will,” Jack says with a sigh. “That’s why I’m asking you to come back inside.”

Jack wraps his arms around Bitty’s neck and closes the space between them. He captures his lips in another kiss. Bitty sighs with relief against Jack’s mouth as Jack swipes his tongue across Bitty’s bottom lip. Their lips linger as they slowly pull apart, panting.

“Okay,” Bitty says, still in a daze from the kiss.

Jack smiles which causes butterflies to fill Bitty’s stomach. He thought that was supposed to stop months ago.

When they’re about to head inside, it occurs to Bitty that they just kissed in the hallway of Jack’s apartment building for anyone to see.

He explains this to Jack who tenses up for a quick second before he relaxes.

“I don’t think anyone saw and even if they did, it’s not the end of the world is it?” Jack asks with a shrug. His hands rest on Bitty’s shoulder and he squeezes them as he ushers Bitty back into his apartment. “C'mon Bittle, I want my teammates to properly meet you.”

“Alright, alright,” Bitty says, letting Jack manhandle him. “But you can’t get mad if I stare at Snowy all night.”

“Eric,” Jack growls from behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
